


Stephen 與 "Stephen"段子合集

by techotacus



Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techotacus/pseuds/techotacus
Summary: 關於本尊Stephen與角色"Stephen"的極短文合集(真相是完整的水仙生不出來所以只能寫段子@@





	1. "Stephen" 的幻想

"Stephen"躺在床上，身上還穿著西裝，褲子解開拉到了膝蓋以下，腰部因插在後穴的按摩棒所帶來的快感而不停挺動著。  
這是他不肯對Jon說出的無數個幻想之一，幻想著Jon正站在床尾俯視欣賞著這幅景致："Stephen"時而帶著氣音的悶哼喘息聲、被不斷流出的前液沾濕的襯衫，在快感與飢渴的交互堆疊下被震動不強卻極為準確地刺激前列腺的按摩棒一點一點帶向高潮。


	2. 開場倒數

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LSSC開場前的休息室

"Stephen"無助地靠著身後的鏡子，雙手被領帶緊緊綑住，大口大口地喘著氣。  
與他相貌相同的男人正單膝跪在他身前，像在品味高級雪茄一般地用一隻手扶起他的陰莖細細端詳，拇指輕輕擦過敏感的下側，"Stephen"又多硬了幾分。  
男人的臉湊上前，輕聞顫抖的性器不斷散發的雄性氣味，溫熱的鼻息使"Stephen"雙腿發軟，幾乎呻吟出聲。

「Stephen，還有20分鐘。」工作人員敲著門喊道。

「看來我們得快點了，」Stephen瞥了瞥對方渙散的雙眼，輕笑著舔了上去。


End file.
